


Fry, you fools

by Faiktra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Grillby Being Frustrated As Hell But Still Loving Sans Even Tho He's A SkeleTON Of Work, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Being a BONEhead, Selectively Mute Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: So Grillby and Sans have been dating for a while after they reach the surface (after pining for years in the Underground) but Sans is still not entirely convinced that Grillby isn't doing this out of pity or obligation and is worrying about it in the bar. And maybe lets his fears slip. Whoops.It could be said that Grillby BLOWS up.





	Fry, you fools

**Author's Note:**

> I had way to much pun with the word play.

   He's had a surprising amount of good days once they reached the surface. Sure he's still waiting for the other foot bone to drop and for the inevitable reset, but until then Sans finds himself almost happy. Content. Joyful even. His brother is excelling at being the monster ambassador for the humans and the relations between the two is somewhat decent for the first time in a few centuries. Most likely due to the fact that it is impossible to be mad at Papyrus. Sans would know; he's tried. Toriel sends him a new joke every morning when he wakes up early to take the kid to school, not to mention feeds him various baked goods before he goes home to take his pre-afternoon nap. Sans really needed to do something nice for her. No matter the time of day, she's _goat_ time for him. And then there's his flaming hot boyfriend who he (barely) managed to ask on a date a few weeks after the monsters resettled on the surface. So, while it's still surprising how many good days he's had, Sans supposes it's not uncalled for. 

   Today is not a good day. He should have known it when Toriel's incredible joke from this morning didn't even make him crack a smile. There's been something heavy weighing in his chest since he dragged his eyes open and it's been slumping his shoulders, drooping the corners of his mouth, even slowing the rate of his puns all day. It's like Sans is back in the Underground with the will to breathe, move, do something, _anything,_ has just leeched out of his bones and onto the floor. He should have known better than to go to Grillby's new bar when he was like this since the fire elemental can recognize his bad moods the moment he steps over the threshold. 

   Oh well.

  Slouching into the bar stool that has already become intimately familiar with his coccyx, Sans limply waves his hand at the bartender before letting his head drop with a heavy thunk onto the wood. He has a few moments to himself while Grillby deals with a customer before the right side of his body warms with the presence of the elemental. A finger pokes him in the cheek multiple times until Sans rolls his head to the side to gaze sleepily at the brilliant flame in front of him. "you need to _lighten_ up G, 'm just gonna take a snooze until you're done for today."

   Letting out a huff that's more smoke than air, Grillby paces to the other end of the bar to mix someone a drink and Sans let's his eyes slip close. He's spacing out, thoughts turning slugishly as he tunes out the noise of the bar and tries to ignore the tightly wound ball of unease settled between his ribs. Some time later, near closing by the significant decrease in volume coming from the background, a bottle of ketchup slides across the wood and knocks into the his skull. Lifting his body for the first time in hours, Sans stretches until his spine cracks before grabbing the bottle and squirting some in his mouth. Grillby always seems to know exactly what he needs. 

_'Have you eaten today?'_   is signed at him with quick gestures as Grillby curves down and gently leans his warm forehead against Sans'. This monster is truly too good for him. Grillby is sweet and kind and patient and actually laughs at Sans' jokes while the skeleton himself is just...dead weight. No _bones_ about it, Sans is suddenly positive that Grillby is simply humouring him or dating him out of pity. Grillby has no familial obligation to stay by his side like Papyrus does. This will all end soon enough. Either Sans will wake up to a reset or the fire elemental will wake up and see what a loser he's dating. Neither are preferable but both are highly likely in the short skeleton's eyes. The ketchup goes bland in his mouth as Sans stays lost in his mind and misses the way Grillby gets increasingly worried. _'Sans? Are you alright? Do I need to call Papyrus?'_   the flame tries again with no success. Grillby's jagged mouth tugs down into a frown as he watches his boyfriend grow even more distant. This isn't the first time he seen Sans like this, but it is the first time since they got to the surface. Since they got together. 

    Deciding he'll try one more time before calling in the taller skeleton brother, Grillby smooths his hand over San's cheek bone before running it down to his shoulder and squeezing. That gets Sans to focus in on him again and Grillby gives him a soft smile. _'Penny for your thoughts?'_ Sans grimaces and turns his head away but doesn't pull out of Grillby's grip. He should tell him now before the other monster wastes too much of his time, but Sans can't bear to lose the fire elemental yet. "heh it's uh nothing my good _hotman_. i'm just being a _numbskull_ about something as usual. just being your regular old _pro-crastinator_. typical lazy _bones_ you know? it's really nothing to worry yourself about Grillbz." The flame monster just tilts his head at him in obvious confusion and Sans realizes he should just do it now. The longer he waits the worse it will hurt in the end. "i think we should break up."

   Grillby actually jerks away from him like he'd been slapped, but gathers himself quickly and shakily signs, _'Why?'_  Sans drops from the stool with only the smallest stumble and faces the wall so he doesn't have to look at Grillby when he does this. If he allows himself to look back at the bartender there's no way he'll get this out. "you deserve more than what i can give you and you don't have to date me just because we were friends or you don't wanna hurt my feelings or whatever. its okay Grillbz, i'll make it. you don't have to pretend for my sake." The bar is completely silent and Sans is so worked up that at first he doesn't notice the rising temperature in the room. When he does, the small skeleton whips around to find the fire elemental has at least doubled in size and is flickering wildly. Sans opens his mouth to speak but the apparently furious Grillby simply holds up what barely resembles a hand to stop him. 

   Drawing himself up as well as he can in his current state, Grillby stalks around the bar until Sans has no choice but to look at him. "Please excuse my lack of control at the moment, but are you fucking kidding me, Sans. If this is some elaborate joke I am going to throw you out that fucking window, but even then I wouldn't break up with you, you absolute idiot because I fucking love you. How could you possibly think that I don't love you? I don't know about you but I pinned for years in the Underground and we finally get to the surface and  _finally_  go on a fucking date and _finally_ start a relationship and you think I'm going to break up with you over what? Your depression? How could you have a PhD and still be so fucking stupid?" 

   "but--"

   "Nope! The only buts that are allowed here is your boney one back on that stool so I can kiss you."

   Sans darts around the still raging fire elemental in front of him to plant his rear back on the previously occupied seat and glances at Grillby who is struggles to regain control over his shape. Eventually Grillby's body approaches something close to his regular form, if a bit more ragged around the edges, and he steps in close to the tense Sans. He rakes a hand through his flaming hair before signing, _'Sorry for yelling.'_

A strangled chuckles leaves San's mouth before he arches up to press his forehead against Grillby's. "no, no i get it now G. you really must _lava_ me huh?" Snorting, Grillby gentles his flames and leans down to kiss Sans' cheek, lingering slightly to nuzzles his warmth up against the skeleton. _'I do.'_   Grillby signs while ducking in to leave a second kiss on Sans' other cheek. Feeling like smiling for the first time all day, Sans tilts his head back and taps his teeth at the amused bartender who darts in to place a lingering kiss on the skeleton. Sans sighs happily and loops his arms around Grillby's neck to keep his boyfriend close even as the kiss ends. His soul thrums with energy and glows inside his rib cage, already so in sync with the one visible through Grillby's flames. 

   Keeping himself tucked tight against the fire monster, Sans lets all his tension and weight lean in to Grillby. "i can't promise that i can keep myself from thinking that in the future." Grillby hums softly and kisses Sans on his jaw. "all your reassurances might go, uh, _right through me_." Sans gets a few more kisses decorating his jaw before Grillby leans back to sign, _'Then I guess I will have to just keep reminding you...again and again and again.'_ punctuating each repetition with  quick press of his lips to Sans' face. 

   "i think i can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Total Pun Count: 12   
> not bad could be better. it was late so i dont think i hit terminal pun velocity.  
>  
> 
> Also the title comes from when I ran out of fire puns and had to look some up at 3 in the morning and I thought it was just hysterical so.


End file.
